Frustations
by SkyMaiden
Summary: He was growing tired of her flirtations, her impossibly cute charms, and the overwhelming urge to shower her body with the utmost passions. "Rikku, I have had enough of this torture. Rikku/Shu one shot.


**A/N: Okay so a Rikku/Shuyin one-shot. I've been inspired lately to write so here I go. I know it's a totally crazy pairing but I ship it! And I'm writing how I would imagine a relationship for the two of them to be. Anything is possible in my brain lol, or at least most things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy.**

* * *

><p>She was driving him absolutely crazy with her waves of adorable behavior that seemed to have no end in sight. A blond-haired male with deep, cerulean blue orbs sat down at the table in a bar as he watched said girl dancing with her friends. He seemed fixated on the way she swayed to and fro on the dance floor. It did not help matters much with the outfit she had on, a very short skirt, and a bikini-top that exposed her well-toned tanned stomach.<p>

"_My god does she have to wear that_." He thought then reached for his drink.

He immediately drowned the entire glass. He knew he would need to numb his brain somehow. Unfortunately his mind traveled back to the blonde girl on the dance floor. She seemed to lighten up the whole room. Her face was so bright and bubbly. Her swirling green orbs full of life.

"_She really is quite beautiful_."

The young man had never really paid much attention to her before. When he had first met her he had found the girl to be too happy and sugary sweet for his tastes. In fact she had literally collided with him when they first met.

_(Flashback)_

_He was nearing the docks as he decided to just take a walk around the city for today. It wasn't something that he would usually do but the coach did tell him that he needed to relax. It was something easier said than done for the blond male. As he turned the corner something or rather someone had ran literally into him, causing him to be pushed back slightly._

"_What the…"_

"_Ow," Someone cried out._

_He looked down to see that it had been a blonde female teen._

"_Hey, what's the big idea…" she shouted out then looked up at him. _

_Instantly confusion covered the blue-eyed male's face._

"_Pardon,"_

"_You jerk. You should look where you're going."_

"_I should look where I'm going?" he repeated. "Miss, you were the one who bumped into me."_

_The blonde girl on the ground looked away for a moment then her cheeks tinged with redness. She realized that he was indeed right. She quickly got to her feet._

"_Oh, yeah." She grinned nervously. "I'm sorry I kind of overreacted there."_

"_Yes." He nodded. "You seem to be in a hurry."_

"_Right, I was kind of trying to dodge someone. Hey if you see a silver-haired girl with lots of black and a huge sword don't tell her that you saw me."_

_He honestly didn't know what to make of the comment._

"_A girl, silver-hair, sword, got it." He spoke._

_The young man's tone of voice made the shorter blonde giggle._

"_What?"_

"_You're kind of funny." She admitted._

"_Funny?"_

"_Yeah," she put her hand to her chin and lightly tapped her foot on the ground. "I don't know it's just a feeling that I have."_

_Blue eyes looked into swirling green for a moment. She then turned her attention elsewhere and she jumped slightly._

"_Well I should be going. Um…" she then realized then she didn't know his name. So she decided that she would introduce herself first. She walked over to him. "I'm Rikku." She gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen in his life._

"_Alright,"_

_She blinked. "This guy is weird. His social skills are…" "What's your name?" She tried to be polite._

"_It's Shuyin." He answered._

"_Okay." She smiled again. "Well it was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll meet again, bye-bye." She was then gone in what looked like mere seconds. He could only blink._

"_My god, that's some energy."_

He had never really thought of her in any other way. She was just a bright, bubbly teen girl. Of course lately thoughts had begun to change. He wasn't seeing her as a hyperactive teen anymore. He was looking at her in a different light. It was the kind of light that gave the young man uncomfortable daydreams and fantasies, which in turn led to quite the amount of wet dreams.

"Shuster," he heard the bright voice of Rikku calling out to him.

It had been the nickname she had deemed him with on one of their next encounters. He hated it at first but didn't mind it after hearing it come from her lips. It was sort of special after a while since she named him and was the only one to call him that.

"Rikku," he looked up.

"Hey!" she smiled then sat down. "Why didn't you come to dance with us?"

The blond male frowned. He and dancing were two things that should never be thrown together.

"Rikku, me dance?"

"Yeah." She agreed then took a sip of her smoothie. "It's weird thought. You move so, like gracefully in blitzball but otherwise…" she let out a laugh. "Well you know."

"I know." He nodded.

"I'm glad you're here though." She admitted.

The blue-eyed male looked at her with surprise.

"You are?"

"Yep." She smiled then placed her hand on to his shoulder. "Don't act so surprised. I like you!"

"Uh…"

He didn't know how to proceed with that being said she of course most likely meant as a friend.

"Anyway I'm going to dance again. Are you okay over here?"

"Sure. I'm just going to have one more drink then I'll call it a night."

He could have sworn that he saw some disappointment on her face but decided not to read too much into it. It could be just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Aw," she pouted. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I…"

She suddenly threw her arms around his neck which took the blond by surprise.

"Hm…"

"Okay Shuster I hear ya, I guess I can't force you to stay. Maybe I'm not cute enough to convince you, huh?" she joked with him.

That was certainly not true.

"I…"

"I knew it!" she let him go then pointed. "You like Yunie don't you? You just talk to me to get to her right, right?"

The blue-eyed man shook his head then stood up. He was still very much oblivious to the fact that Rikku was really kidding with him.

"No. that's not true. I…" he paused. "I talk to you because you're you." He didn't know of any way to say it other than that.

Rikku paused too and felt her cheeks turn red.

"Aw," She then lightly pinched his cheek. "You're so cute. I was only kidding."

"_Cute?_" he wondered.

"I'm going to go okay. I'll see you."

Shuyin then watched as the energetic blonde headed back to the dance floor. She really was the cutest thing he had ever met.

"Rikku,"

The blond male decided that he just needed to go before somehow things got weirder or did something that neither one of them were ready for. He left some gil on the table and then went home. By the time Rikku and her friends made it back to the table he was long gone.

"Hey Rikku." Her cousin Yuna spoke. "Where's Shuyin?"

"Oh, he said that he was going to go."

Paine looked to see there was more than enough gil to pay for all of their drinks, tip, and even another round if they wanted.

"He left the bill money, good man." Paine seemed appreciative.

Rikku couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah that's Shuster he's weird but…"

Yuna looked over to her cousin with a thoughtful look on her face. She nudged the shorter girl in the shoulder.

"You like him don't you Rikku?" the brunette smiled.

Immediately she blushed what seemed a million shades of red.

"What…Y-Yunie…I…"

Paine and Yuna exchanged looks.

"She does. Paine nodded.

"Oh," Yuna spoke. "I knew it."

Rikku stomped her foot in a childish manner. "Yunie, Dr. P it's…it's not…like that believe me. He, uh, he doesn't see me that way."

The two older teens seemed unconvinced but decided not to say anything. They didn't want to embarrass the poor girl any more than she had already seemed

"Alright," Paine shrugged. "It's whatever you say."

"Sure," Yuna said with clear skepticism in her voice.

Green eyes widened slightly and she watched as they started to walk away.

"Hey, guys its… he doesn't I promise."

She then ran after them having no idea how absolutely wrong she really was.

* * *

><p>The blue-eyed male made it to his apartment. He felt a slight buzz from the drinks he had but thankfully wasn't wasted or anything to that affect. He removed his jacket and shorts. He was soon in nothing but his boxers. He got under the covers. It wouldn't be too much longer before sleep would come for him. His thoughts were still on the green-eyed female.<p>

"Even now I still think about her."

His mind traveled to earlier when he watched her dancing. She looked so vibrant and glowing. She had been the most beautiful girl in the whole room he really couldn't see anybody else but her.

"_Rikku…_" he thought before sleep finally took over him.

The blond male awoke when he felt some movements in his bed. He turned to see Rikku getting into bed besides him.

"Uh…" he paused. "Rikku,"

"Hey," she smiled.

"What's going on?"

She leaned over to kiss him on the forehead.

"I wanted to be with you silly."

He sat up completely. He hadn't been expecting to hear those words.

"Rikku I…"

She placed both her hands to his face and to his surprise she pressed her lips to his. He didn't do anything at first but soon the young man relaxed into her soft, inviting kiss. The green-eyed girl broke away first.

"Shu…" she whispered. "I really want to be with you."

He blinked. "Are you sure?"

She nodded then kissed him again.

"I'm sure. Don't you want me too?"

Did she even really have to ask? He definitely wanted her. The blond answered by pulling her into a heavy, intense kiss.

"I want you more than you know Rikku."

She leaned forward again to lightly kiss his lips. He deepened their kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close to him. He pulled her away for a second to get a look at the beautiful blonde girl in front of him.

"You are absolutely beautiful." He held her chin and kissed her along her jawline with soft, gentle kisses.

"Shu…" she moaned out.

His hand began to wander along her body. He carefully slid his fingers along her skin as he felt every trace of her body.

"I just want to enjoy every single part of you."

He had carried these thoughts and fantasies about the green-eyed girl for so long. He didn't want to be denied another second.

"Shu, I'm yours."

He nodded then began to kiss on her neck slowly but surely making his way down. the kisses were getting stronger and hotter by the second.

"Have me,"

The blond male was suddenly awoken from his pleasant dream. Instantly blue-eyes popped open. His breathing was slightly heavy.

"Goddamn it," he groaned out. "It was of course another dream."

He didn't know why he was surprised. It would be a dream. Rikku wouldn't crawl into his bed to profess some feelings for him and they certainly weren't about to become intimate. He sighed with his messy blond locks falling over his eyes. He didn't mind the dreams so much when they didn't leave him in certain states upon waking up. Shuyin felt his lower half suddenly aching.

"Fuck,"

He looked down to see the growing tent in his boxers. He didn't often wake up from a dream with an obvious erection. It seemed that the gods weren't smiling down on him tonight.

"Someone wants me to suffer."

He didn't think he could just hope to sleep this off and it would go away. Shuyin sighed. He knew what he needed to know; or rather he knew what he wanted to do. The blonde girl was still on his mind. He knew that thoughts of her would not go anywhere either. He slipped his hand into his boxers towards his semi-hard member. In almost no time he began stroking.

Slowly his hand moved up and down his length. He felt himself grow harder at the moments while he continued to pleasure his cock. He closed his eyes thinking of only one thing right now. Shuyin imagined that this hand was not his own but Rikku's, her touch soft and gentle running up and down his shaft.

"Shit," he moaned.

He saw those cute pink lips and pictured her mouth wrapped around him. The thoughts only made him that much more aroused. His movements increased as he pumped his hand harder. His member was now at a complete and full erection. He was beyond hard at this moment with a thin layer of pre-cum oozing from the tip.

"Rikku," he thought of the bubbly blonde.

He wanted her more than ever. He imagined that she was sitting on top of his length riding him. The thought of being inside of her was all he needed to send him closer to the edge.

"Fuck!" he shouted out and felt his cock twitch. His balls twitched violently and tightened. Soon thick loops of messy white were shooting out of the swollen tip. His breathing was heavy and wild. The young man closed his eyes once more as he tried to stable his breathing. It felt so incredibly good.

"It would have felt better if I were with her."

A sigh escaped him as he released his manhood from his hand. He knew he would now be able to sleep peacefully now or at least his body would. He didn't know so much about his mind especially if the blonde girl continued to plague his thoughts.

"_What am I going to do?"_ he wondered.

He wasn't sure what to do right now. He did know that he couldn't go on much longer like this. Shuyin decided to just do his best to fall back asleep and try to the green-eyed female out of his thoughts.

"That will be easier said than done."

* * *

><p>From then on the blond man tried his hardest to ignore and fight his increasing desire for her. It wasn't particularly easy ignoring all her cute mannerisms from the way her eyes seemed to sparkle, those strawberry-glossed lips, and the way her hair flipped around when she was excited about something. It didn't help matters either with the way she had chosen to dress.<p>

"_God damn it does she have to dress like that."_

"Shuster," Rikku called out noticing that the young man was clearly spacing out. She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Spira to Shuster." She spoke. "Are you home?"

He still hadn't responded which only caused the green-eyed teen to worry. "Oh no, what if he's under some kind of weird spell." She started to panic. "Hey don't worry I'll help you."

Rikku didn't know what to do exactly other than the first thing that came to mind which was to shake him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him almost relentlessly.

"Shu!" she shouted. "Wake up, are you alive in there?"

"Huh?" he blinked then noticed a pair of hands on his shoulders and Rikku shaking him like a mad woman. His eyes rolled back slightly. "What in the hell, Rikku what are you doing?"

"Hey," she smiled. "You are alive after all."

"Yes." He nodded. "Please refrain from this shaking."

"Oh," she spoke with embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

She let him go with a slight blush on her cheeks. She couldn't help but notice how broad and firm those shoulders felt when she was just touching him.

"It's okay." He sighed. "I'm not dead I promise."

"Well it sure looked like it to me. What were you thinking about so hard?"

He didn't want to tell her a think about where his thoughts were starting to lead. He couldn't handle the weird looks that were more than likely going to follow after he confessed to her.

"It was nothing." He quickly spoke up.

She raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "I don't believe you."

"I'm not lying."

She got suddenly close in his face which made the blond male turn a slight shade of red. His knees felt suddenly weak and he thanked god that he was sitting otherwise he'd be flat on his face.

"_Rikku please…"_

"Hm, how come I still don't believe you. Do I have to tickle it out of you?" she threatened with her arms raised as she prepared to do just that.

He saw her coming and quickly moved out of the way dodging her instantly.

"Hey," she shouted out. "No fair." She gave a too cute pout that hit him.

"_Those lips…" _"I think I should go." he decided.

Rikku's face fell and filled up with disappointment. She didn't know why but something made her feel sad his sudden announcement. She just knew she wanted to spend time with the strange blue-eyed man.

"W-What," she stuttered. "Why?"

"I just…" he paused as he saw the sad look in her swirling green orbs. "Oh, please don't look so sad."

He didn't think he could stomach the hurt look in her eyes. He'd much rather see her smiling and vibrant like she usually was. Sadness didn't suite the blonde girl.

"Shu…" she whispered sadly. "You aren't leaving because of me are you? I don't want you to go okay. Hey, wait here I'll be right back."

"But…" he started only it was too late the blonde girl was of course gone. She had so much unbelievable energy. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like in bed with her. She would probably wear him out in no time. He doubted that kind of stamina.

He wanted to leave but at the same time couldn't think of hurting the girl. If he bailed now and she returned to find him gone would only hurt her. He didn't want that. Shuyin sighed to himself and then sat back down. he had no idea where Rikku had run off to but he didn't doubt that she would be back in no time. In what did feel like moments the blonde girl was heading back to him.

"Okay, I'm back Shuster. Here."

He blinked in confusion to see Rikku standing there with two ice cream cones. A strawberry flavored one and a vanilla flavored one. To say he didn't get it was putting it lightly.

"Uh…Rikku?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his clear confusion. "Here I got this for you. You, uh, still like vanilla right?" she asked hopefully.

Sure vanilla was still his favorite flavor but he didn't think now was the time for ice cream.

"Yes. But what is this for?"

"_He's so cute when he's clueless."_ "Silly it's for you. I don't want you to go and nothing makes people stick around more than ice cream. So, eat up before it melts."

He felt quite flattered by this small, simple gesture. The move had screamed Rikku she was so cute and adorable why was it a stretch to believe she'd offer him something like ice cream as a peace offering of sorts. He took the vanilla cone and she sat down with her strawberry one. She sighed happily as she licked at the pink-colored cone.

"Mmm…this is so good."

His eyes slowly drifted over to the green-eyed female sitting next him. He watched the way her tongue swirled around the cone. It was almost mesmerizing and immediately his mind drifted to other things.

"_If only that wasn't an ice cream cone. She uses her mouth so…."_

The blond male shook his head of those thoughts and turned his attention to his own cone. She was right it would melt if he didn't eat it soon.

"_Oh well, what the hell_." He decided and ate the vanilla cone.

Rikku smiled to herself. It felt really nice to spend time with him like this. it was why she really hoped that the ice cream idea would work.

"This is nice. Hey, aren't you glad you didn't go?"

She looked up at him to see him taking the last bites of ice cream.

"Jeez you eat fast. I just gave it to you."

"What was that?" he asked threw the last few bites.

"N-Nothing." She spoke threw giggles. She stopped when she noticed that he had some ice cream on his cheek. "Oh, hey you got some ice cream here."

"Oh," he whispered. He was about to wipe his own face but Rikku was already on it. She gently put her hand to his cheek and with her fingers lightly brushed away the spot. He suppressed a moan at her touch. It was feather-light.

"There you go." she smiled at him.

Her smile was incredible. He felt a sudden increase in his heartbeat. He needed to get away from her soon before he gave in to the need to grab her and ravage her to the ground.

"Uh…is it gone?"

"Huh," she realized that he was referring to the fact that she was still touching his face. "Oh, I'm sorry Shuster its gone." She quickly let go.

He found himself however missing that soft touch of hers.

"_Rikku, this isn't going to work much longer. I'm afraid I desire you too much."_

The blond male thanked her then soon was on his feet. Rikku blinked curiously.

"Rikku thank you for the ice cream. I do need to go though."

"Oh," she whispered. She really didn't want him to go but also didn't think she could convince him to stay either. She didn't have anything else to offer and the ice cream was long gone. "Okay Shuster, um I'll see you around right?"

He didn't have the heart to tell her that he planned to avoid her so he just gave a smile. "Yeah,"

She smiled too but her heart felt rather heavy.

"K, Bye." She waved and watched as he left. Rikku could only sigh. "See he really doesn't see me that way."

Soon more than a week had passed since she had last seen the blond male and it was making her feel more than a little down. she felt that even if he didn't see her as other than a friend he didn't have to stay away from her like this.

"_Did I do something_?" she wondered.

Yuna and Paine watched as the normally happy green-eyed teen sat on the ground gazing sadly at her boots. It was a most unusual look for her and neither one of them liked it.

"She's so sad." Yuna began. "I don't like this Paine."

The silver-haired female nodded in agreement. "It's not right to see her down. I'd rather the bubbly Rikku any day." She admitted even though the quiet was good for some time.

Yuna looked on worried. "What do you think happened?"

"My guess would be something happened between her and Shuyin. He is practically her boyfriend you know."

"Yea," the brunette agreed. "Let's go talk to her."

The two older teens walked over to where she was sitting. Her braids were covering her face and she had her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Rikku," Yuna started in a kind tone. "Are you alright?"

She didn't respond. It was as if she hadn't heard the brunette.

"Rikku," Paine spoke next. "It's us. We just want to talk."

There was still nothing which made them both worry. Yuna went down and put her arms around her younger cousin to give her a hug.

"Hey we're really worried about you. Please say something."

Paine knew it wasn't exactly playing fair but she figured that it would work.

"Is that Shuyin heading to play blitzball shirtless?" she spoke in her usual tone but it was enough to make the blonde teen lift her head.

"Shu," she spoke but looked to see that he was nowhere to be found. "Ugh," she groaned. "That's not fair Dr. P."

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I had to try to wake you up somehow. Are you ready to tell us what's wrong?"

Rikku sighed. "I haven't seen him. It's been over a week and I haven't seen him."

"So it does have something to do with Shuyin." Yuna said.

The two older teens had already figured it was something like that.

"What happened?"

"Dumb jerk," she fumed. "I don't know why I'm so upset. It's not like he has to be my friend or anything if he doesn't want to. I just…I just wish I knew why he suddenly doesn't want to be around me. I thought maybe he did at least like me a little."

"You like him." Paine came right out and said it.

"I…" she froze. She couldn't really deny it anymore. She knew she did have feelings for the blond male. "Yeah," she nodded. "I guess I kinda do."

Yuna gave her an encouraging smile. "Well, go for it. What are you sitting around here moping for? That's not you Rikku."

Paine agreed. "She's right. You should at least find out for yourself why he's keeping his distance. You'll get to the bottom of it with all your persistent charm."

Rikku let out a laugh then suddenly jumped up. "Ah, thanks Dr. P you're really good with words when you want to be. You guys are right I shouldn't be sitting around feeling sorry for myself. I'm going to go talk to the big jerk. He owes me an explanation."

"That's the spirit." Yuna smiled.

"Okay I'm off, bye." She waved and was literally running off for Shuyin's place.

"There she goes." Paine said.

"Yep, the old Rikku is back and it didn't take long."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at his apartment the blond male was lifting weights in his living room. Lately there were more dreams and he needed to distract his mind from being preoccupied with those thoughts. The workout was getting more intense as the ideas of Rikku plagued his mind.<p>

"Damn," he shouted out while increasing his speed.

He was working up quite the sweat as he dripped down his shirtless form. When he literally felt that he could do no more he stopped then grabbed a towel to throw over his shoulders and get rid of some of the sweat. As he was drying off there was a sudden knock at his door.

"Who is that?"

He couldn't imagine who would be visiting him but he couldn't very well be rude. He made his way the door to see Rikku standing there both blonds instantly jumped back for entirely different reasons. Shuyin jumping because he couldn't believe she was standing here and Rikku because she wasn't expecting to catch the blue-eyed man shirtless.

"_Wow,_" she thought almost breathlessly.

He wasn't overly muscular but well-toned with a firm, hard looking chest, abs, and 6 pack. She couldn't help but stare.

"_It's got to be all that blitzball."_

Shuyin just stared down at the girl who appeared to be off in another world somewhere. He waved a hand in front of her face.

"Rikku are you alright?"

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah…I'm fine."

"Okay." He gave a nod. "What are you doing here?"

He hadn't meant to come off rude but that's the way it sounded to the shorter blonde. "Hey, you jerk. You don't have to be mean."

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't intend to be rude. I'm just wondering what you're doing here."

She closed her eyes for a moment. "Can I at least come in?"

"Okay," he reluctantly agreed and moved to let her in. he closed the door behind her and turned back around to see her staring at him. Her gaze was unusually serious for her.

"I…"

"Shuster, I just have one thing to say to you." She pointed a finger at him. "Why are you being such a meanie? You're like avoiding me."

He dared not speak at that moment because it wasn't like she wasn't telling the truth. He had been purposely avoiding her.

"You're right."

She knew that she was right but it was a whole different thing to hear the words come directly out of his mouth. He didn't even bother to deny it.

"You're mean." She pouted. "You could at least lie to make me feel better."

He shook his head. "There is no point to be untruthful."

She groaned and grabbed her head. "Fine, Mr. Truthful why don't you tell me why you're avoiding me!"

He went silent again. He was caught because he would automatically try to get out of this by being dishonest. He had a feeling that the blonde girl would be able to see right through it.

"I think you need to go." he said.

"No, I'm not." She shook her head.

"Rikku I won't say it again so just save yourself the trouble and go."

He didn't want to hurt her feelings but felt like he just might have to. He'd do anything to get her out of his apartment and stop him from doing something that he couldn't take back.

"Shu, why are you being like this? what did I do?"

He turned away from her.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it and go."

She started walking towards him but he moved when she got closer. She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I told you." He raised his voice. "It's nothing. Now get out."

The more he told her to go the more she tried to reach out to him. He backed up until he hit the kitchen counter. _"Shit,"_

She stopped in front of him then tried to reach out to touch him. He shook his head.

"No, no that's it. That's exactly why you can't be here."

She blinked in confusion at his words. Sadness filling up her bright orbs he sounded so upset and it was in turn making her upset.

"Shu whatever I did please don't be upset." Her lip started to quiver.

"_Oh no,_" he thought. "Rikku," he whispered.

"I just want to know why you don't want to spend time with me anymore. i thought we were at least friends. I…" she paused. "I miss you."

That was all it took to break the young man. Her tone was so sweet and honest how could he resist. He sighed with the tenseness leaving his body.

"Rikku, trust me you've done nothing wrong."

It didn't feel like that to her. People just don't avoid others without a reason.

"So, then why?"

It was basically now or never. He walked over to the shorter blonde girl and put his hand to her chin lifting her face up to his.

"It's because of me." He began.

"You,"

"Rikku." He gazed into her bright, swirling green orbs. "I have these feelings for you. These feelings have grown beyond friendship. They get stronger and stronger the more time I spend with you. Heh," he laughed weakly. "I haven't seen you in over a week and yet still… I still think about you. Rikku." He whispered with his lips to her ear. "I want you so much." He admitted finally.

Her eyes widened slightly at this sudden confession. She didn't know what to do right now. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't wanted to hear this. she was also relieved to find that he didn't hate her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

He paused as she let out a laugh.

"Why are you laughing? What's so amusing?"

"Shuster you're so weird." She giggled. "Why didn't you tell me before? You just ran away and made me feel like you didn't like me. You really hurt my feelings you know."

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do about these feelings."

She then lightly kissed him on the forehead. He blinked.

"Uh…"

"Well what if I told you I feel the same way."

He didn't think he'd hear that.

"Rikku, are you…"

"Am I saying that I'm really crushing on you too?"

He nodded because he found that he had no words at the moment. It was all still a bit overwhelming and he needed to let it sink in. she just pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened slightly but did nothing to stop it. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist. The two blonds kissed for a few moments until they both broke away for air at the same time.

"I really, really like you a lot Shuster. You're the weirdest guy I think I ever met, but I just know that being with you makes me happy."

"You're the most impossibly, sugary sweet girl I think I ever seen, but I enjoy when I'm with you too."

"Kiss me again, it feels good."

She gave him her signature smile then took a hold of his lips once more. He did nothing to stop the kiss and met her lips with equal amount of passion. He suddenly grabbed her and placed her down on his kitchen counter. He had thought of this for so long there was no way he would not take full advantage of the situation. He placed his hands on to her waist and held her.

"_Mmm…_" she thought. "Shu…" she let out a moan into his mouth.

This was good it was very good but something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. He knew that right now he really only wanted to do one thing. He had been holding back this desire and passion for her for quite some time. he knew he was beyond sexually frustrated but if this was not what she wanted then he knew he had to stop. He had to stop now before it continued. Rikku felt him break the kiss.

"Hey…" she spoke breathlessly. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

He looked down to avoid her gaze. His hands trembled slightly as he still had them on her waist.

"Rikku I wasn't kidding when I said I want you. I really do want you." He then looked up into her green eyes. "I don't want to force you into anything. I honestly don't trust myself to stay in control though the longer you're here and the closer we get. So, I want you to go okay."

He began to let her go but suddenly felt her grab a hold of his hands and kept them on to her waist. He blinked.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to leave."

"Are you sure?" he had to ask. "I cannot be responsible for what can happen here."

She just let out a giggle and took a hold of his lips. "Yep, you're definitely weird Shuster, but I like it. Let's not think anymore okay let's just go with it."

He dared not argue with the blonde female. From the sounds of things she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"I want you." He repeated.

"I think I got that part."

He shook his head. "I don't think you do. I have wanted you for a very long time. I don't wish to hold back any longer."

He took complete hold of her mouth and kissed her hard on the lips. She placed her hands around his shoulders and deepened their kiss. The two blonds wrestled for dominance. He pulled her closer to him with his hands now wandering all over her body. Rikku let out a moan his hands felt so nice against her skin. He had a strong, yet firm and gentle grip. Shuyin then lifted her up into his arms and carried her towards his bedroom. Sure it would be hot to have sex right here in the kitchen but this should be done right. he wasted no time in kicking the door down and entering his room.

The blond laid her down on the bed while still attacking her with hot kisses. The kisses were soon leading down to her neck. They grew hotter and deeper with each one. She put her hand around his neck to hold him in place while he kissed her. The blond male then looked down to her clothing.

"You have tortured me with these outfits for too long." He told her.

In what seemed like an instant he had removed the top she was wearing. He then lowered his mouth to her right breast. He gave it a firm, hard suck that made her moan instantly.

"Oh…."

He took the entire nipple into his warm mouth and teased it with his tongue. She couldn't get over how good his mouth felt right now. Shuyin switched back and forth between the two mounds. He kissed and sucked each one with his actions ranging from hard and fast, to soft, slow and gentle.

"Shu…"she breathed.

He then began kissing along her stomach and heading downwards. He got rid of her skirt and the panties she had on. He had his hands on her hips as he looked down. his silence worried her.

"Um…is something wrong?"

He locked eyes with her. "No, there isn't anything wrong. You are absolutely beautiful."

She almost felt like she would suffer from a complete body blush especially with him staring at her in such an intimate manner.

"_I have to taste her_." He decided.

The blond male then left a kiss on the top of her womanhood which made her jump in surprise. She wasn't expecting that.

"H-Hey," she giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Rikku I have been denied you for so long, you won't deny me anymore right?"

She blushed red. "You don't have to though."

"I want to. Will you let me?"

The blue-eyed man seemed intent on doing this and besides she had never experienced it. Why should she be denied any longer?

"Okay." She decided.

He gave a smile as thanks and then lowered his face to her womanhood. He used his hands and spread her folds to see the pink flesh staring back at him. It was an instant turn on and he felt his cock react slightly.

"_Beautiful._" He thought.

The young man slid a finger up her outer pussy lips for a while just teasing the outside of her. He didn't enter them inside. Rikku moaned.

"Shu…"

He took that as his cue to slip a finger inside.

"Uh…"

"Damn," he closed his eyes as he felt the hot, warm flesh surrounding his finger. "You feel good."

Her moans as he fingered her told him that she was getting enjoyment out of it too. She closed her eyes in pleasure. No one had ever done this to her before and it was making her feel all sorts of different things. He slowly slipped another finger into her that caused her to throw her head back.

"Oh yes…"

"Do you like it?"

"Y-Yes." She breathed.

"Mm," he thought. "Are you ready to like something else?" he asked.

She gave a nod then watched as he literally pressed his mouth to her entrance. He licked up and down her outer pussy lips slowly almost teasingly.

"Oh…."

He smiled a little before he carefully sent his tongue inside of her hot pussy.

"_My god she tastes so good. I knew she would. You can't be that cute and not taste like heaven."_

The taste of her encouraged him to want to keep his tongue deeply immersed within her. He wanted to tongue her as deep and hard as possible. He grabbed her hips and pushed his face inside.

"Fuck…." She moaned. "That feels soo good."

His tongue darting in and out of her was unlike anything she had ever experienced. He was so skillful with it too the way he moved it along inside of her. Rikku felt her legs shake slightly. The blond male located her clit and gave it soft suck.

"Shu…uh…"

"Yeah that's good. Enjoy it."

Her sounds were like music to his ears and he took pride in the fact that it was his actions making her feel all this pleasure. He know just really wanted her to cum.

"Rikku," he pulled his mouth away for a split second. "I am going to make you cum."

His tone was so confident and sexy it literally made her pussy twitch. He then went back in full force attacking her clit which was now very swollen. He sucked on it hard with light nibbling actions around it. Her eyes shot wide open.

"Ah, fuck…"

"Yes, that's it."

It would be all over soon he could feel it. She literally felt the hot heat in the pit of her stomach. He carefully took her clit in his mouth and gave it the hardest suck possibly. Her knees shook almost violently.

"Shu…I'm cumming."

He was instantly met with warm liquids gushing out of her pussy and into his mouth.

"Fuck Rikku you taste too good."

He couldn't help but to lick up every single drop that came from her. Her breathing was erratic as her chest moved up and down. he literally felt her lightly twitching in his mouth while he tried to suck up as much of her cum as possible. When he pulled away from her pussy her breathing had settled down quite a bit.

"You are the sweetest thing I ever tasted."

She blushed heavily.

"I suppose there is a reason for that impossibly cute behavior."

"Hey, you love it."

He nodded. "I won't lie to you."

She looked down to see the all too clear bulge in the shorts he had on.

"_As if I couldn't see something like that." _

Shuyin let out a sigh at the current erection he was sporting. He was beyond aching and hard as a rock in his shorts. He needed her more than he ever thought possible before.

"Rikku," he spoke. "I can't hold back much more."

She nodded in understanding besides that hard on didn't look like it would be going away either. His hands went to his shorts and he began to remove them. Her cheeks flushed red as he was now in his boxers. It wouldn't be much longer until they were gone too. There would be no going back once he got rid of those they both knew that. The blond male pulled them down too and released his hardened member from the prison.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"_Holy Spira_." She thought.

Here the blond male was in all his glory. Thick curls surrounding him with a good amount of width and length combined. She literally couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was starting to make her nervous. He frowned slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered out. "_It's not my fault you're freaking huge."_

He could sense her reluctance. He carefully put his hand to her face.

"If you're scared I don't want you to do this with me." He told her flat out.

She was definitely feeling the nerves that much she couldn't deny. She also knew that besides the nerves there was something more. There was desire. She wanted more with him. She just really wanted him. Rikku reached up to kiss his lips.

'No I want to." She spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

He wouldn't ask her again because now the need for her was beginning to take over his mind. He kissed her lips then positioned himself at the wet entrance of her. He looked into her eyes once more before carefully starting to slip inside of her.

"Uh…" her eyes went wide-eyed almost instantly.

He grunted slightly. Sure she was wet enough for him but there was the width of him that couldn't be ignored. She closed her eyes and tensed up right away.

"No," he told her. "Please, Rikku don't tense up. It will hurt more if you do."

She gave a nod.

"Try to relax okay. I won't do anything until you feel comfortable."

She would try but damn it all if he wasn't wide. He took a hold of her mouth and kissed her softly on the lips stroking her hair to help calm her down. he knew for sure that this was the girl's first time and he wouldn't do anything to take advantage of it, no matter how badly he may have wanted her. She kissed him back and eventually was able to fully calm down.

"Okay," she decided. "Move okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

He then moved but at a slow pace. He carefully slid his manhood inside of her slowly going in and out. He couldn't help but bite down on his lower lip at the incredible feeling he was currently receiving. It was so warm, hot, and tight as it hugged down on his cock.

"_Shit, you feel so good."_

He literally wanted to pound her and ravage her but held back for her sake. Her first time should not be like that. He didn't want it for her. She needed the chance to get used to sex with him.

Rikku let out a moan there was still some discomfort but along with that discomfort was some pleasure. It was the pleasure of having his thick, hard tool penetrate her and sliding in and out. The rhythmic feel of his movements did feel good.

"Uh…" she cried out arching her back slightly.

"Damn," he moaned out too.

Her mind then reacted and she wrapped her legs tight around his waist which only served to pull him in deeper. "Ah, Rikku," he moaned in appreciation. "That feels good."

He increased his movements just a tad thrusting in and out more. She moaned again. "Shu…"

"Do you feel better?"

"Mm-Hm," she nodded.

He kissed her lips and continued thrusting within her warmth. It was better than he could ever imagine it could be. Rikku couldn't take it this slow torture. She felt the urge to shout out for him to go harder. It did feel good though the way he was doing it now, but somewhere in the back of her mind she felt like she wanted just a bit more.

"Oh. Shu…please."

He looked down into her green orbs. Was that desire that he saw there? Did she really want more of him? He would have no objections in giving her what she wanted because it was what he wanted too.

"Please?" he repeated.

"Yes." She nodded. "I want you so much."

That was all the young man needed to hear. He pushed his cock inside of her a tad deeper and increased his speed. He thrust harder.

"Ah," she cried out locking her legs around him tighter. "Y-Yes,"

"Mmm…" he agreed. "Fuck you feel amazing."

He felt her surrounding his length completely. The tightness of her was currently pulling on his cock and bringing him deeper. It felt so damn good he couldn't help but groan. Rikku felt completely and totally filled up by his rock-hard length. She decided that sex felt pretty nice after all, especially if it was with someone she really wanted and cared for.

"_This is too good. I'm so close." _The young man thought.

He sent a few more hard intense thrusts into her body. It would not last much longer. He hunched over to kiss her lips and slammed into her for a few more moments.

"Shit, I'm going to cum."

He withdrew from her and moments later strong eruptions of sticky white flew from his cock head. He moaned heavily and fell down on to the bed with a few more loops of white shooting out of him. It was probably the hardest he had cum from sex. His breathing was heavy and erratic. He closed his eyes and soon felt Rikku wrap her arms around his waist and kiss his lips.

"Hey," she smiled. "Are you okay now? You think you finished there?" she teased.

He couldn't believe she was teasing him about his orgasm. He then let out a laugh.

"I apologize that's never happened before."

"Oh, must be your love for me then, huh?" she smiled and kissed his nose.

He honestly believed there had to be some truth to that. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I suppose it is."

They kissed again but she broke away first. "Hey, next time I want on top?"

He smiled. "Next time, huh?"

"Of course do you think I'm the type who just gives it away and not want more? I want everything you got Shuster. You're totally mine now." She tightly hugged him.

"You're impossible…" he started.

She pouted.

"You're impossibly cute Rikku. I don't think anyone could really resist you."

"True." She agreed. "I only care that you can't resist me though."

He held her close to him and deeply pulled her lips into another hot kiss. He didn't want to think of another moment without the blonde girl as his. He replied in a husky voice.

"Then Rikku I am 100 percent at your command."

She blushed what seemed like ten shades of red at his words.

"I guess that means I'm on top next time."

He laughed at her eagerness. She really was the most adorable thing he had ever met in his life. "_I imagine you will wear me out next time Rikku. My god the energy," _

He however was secretly looking forward for the next time. "_I just hope I can match your stamina_."


End file.
